


sunsets and sudden breakdowns

by notjasper



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Mental Breakdown, Oneshot, don’t ship underage people that’s hella weird, my first time using ao3 please don’t kill me, no beta we die like men, wilbur phil and techno show up for like 2 seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:07:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27717920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjasper/pseuds/notjasper
Summary: in which Tommy finds himself a bit overwhelmed.-THIS IS NOT A SHIPPING STORY. DO NOT SHIP TOMMY AND TUBBO /srs
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 162





	sunsets and sudden breakdowns

**Author's Note:**

> haha yeahhhhh
> 
> this is mostly for practice tbh

The sun beat down pleasantly upon the grassy cliff top that Tommy found himself sitting by. The gentle swaying of the grass in the breeze tickled against his hands and legs. Next to him was Tubbo, laying on his back by the edge of the cliff. The older boy’s legs precariously dangled over the edge as he laid, one hand draped over his chest and the other absentmindedly fiddling with a dandelion he’d plucked from the ground beside him.  
Following suit, Tommy leaned back and rested his head on the cool earth. It was peacefully quiet. The only things he could hear were the occasional chirping of a bird and the slow, rhythmic breathing of his best friend beside him. As much as he hated to express it, moments like these were some of his favorites. A wonderful sense of calm washed over him and he exhaled loudly and contently. Perhaps it came off as more of a sigh than he had meant, because Tubbo timidly asked, “Everything alright, man?”  
“Yep,” Tommy replied, turning his head slightly to the right to face Tubbo. “Just.. tired, y’know?”  
“Tired of what?” Tubbo said.  
This surprised Tommy. Usually, Tubbo knew what Tommy was going to say before he even said it. They’d even, stereotypically, finished each other’s sentences before completely unplanned. His friend’s confusion gave him a perhaps much-needed chance to vent to someone.  
“I’m just tired of everything. The constant fighting and arguing, it’s all too much sometimes. I just wanna go back to before L’Manberg and Pogtopia and all that shit. When I could listen to my discs without causing a war and talking with my friends wasn’t a death sentence. Sometimes it feels like what we were fighting for got lost in the battles, too. And now that Wilbur’s gone.. and you’re the president, for fuck’s sake.. it all feels wrong. Like we took it too far and now there’s no going back.”

Tubbo mulled over Tommy’s words for a few seconds, looking at the sky and concentrating. He knew Tommy had taken Wilbur’s death really hard. They were as close as he and Tommy were and Tubbo also knew that Tommy had visited Wilbur’s grave every single day since the explosion, sometimes more than once a day if he could. And since Phil was technically the one responsible for Wilbur’ death, he’d lost him by extension. Techno hadn’t been around since Manberg blew up, either. Tommy basically had no family left anymore, and that affected him far more than he’d be willing to show to most people. He had to choose his next words carefully as to not make him more upset than he already was.  
“You’re right. It gets overwhelming at times. Trust me, I know. But you’ve gotten through it before, and you can do it again. What’s happening to you right now is tough, but you’ve proven over and over again that you’re tougher.”

After this, he rolled on his side to face Tommy. He was looking straight up into the sky again with his face scrunched up a bit, especially around his eyes. Tubbo’s eyes widened with realization. Tommy was crying. Large, silent tears trickled down his slightly sunburnt face and plopped into the fresh green grass around him. Maintaining his stare directly up at the sky, Tommy said in a slightly choked voice, “The sun is setting. We should.. we should go home now.” He began to slowly rise to his feet and Tubbo did as well. The sun really was setting. It cast a beautiful array of oranges, reds, purples, and yellows across the valley they stood over. They both stood there for a second, taking it all in, when suddenly Tommy felt a pair of thin arms wrap around his chest as Tubbo pulled him into a tight hug.  
Tommy was a bit shocked at first, but then gratefully accepted the hug. The large height difference between the two made it a bit awkward, and Tommy even had to bend down a bit to reach, but the hug was still everything he needed right then and more. No longer able to suppress his tears, he sobbed silently into the crook of his best friend’s neck. His face rested in the red bandana tied around Tubbo’s neck, which matched the dark green one Tommy had around his own neck.  
After a few minutes, Tommy had cried all the tears he could and pulled away from the brunette, his face red from both crying and embarrassment. “I’m sorry,” he muttered. “I probably ruined your shirt or something. God, I’m so fucking stupid.”  
“It’s fine. And remember I’m always here to talk to if you want to, okay? Don’t let yourself hold in all your emotions like that anymore, it’s not healthy,” Tubbo said earnestly. “I’m serious.”

“Got it. Thanks.. thanks for putting up with me, man.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.”


End file.
